Percy Jackson's Last Wish
by forTheLoveOfHades
Summary: Percy knows he is going to his death, but will it stop him. Will he choose to save Annabeth or himself. Read to find out. Rated T cuz i don't really know why...Anyways...Pleeese review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**This story is supposed to happen way, way, after the Mark Of Athena... probably how I imagine Rick Riordan ending his 5th book...  
Also, I've changed the names of the characters around a bit. I know that the giant's name is Porphyrion or something like that...P. and Frank are not in here... **

I

Percy stood at the stern of the warship. They were approaching the island. It was visible, distantly in the mist. As they neared the island, he could see the clouds hanging over it, threatening to fall in torrential downpour, and t_he mountain_. It was swathed in a dark impenetrable mist so thick and dark, that there was no telling what could be behind it. The ship began to descend slowly and everyone got ready with their weapons at hand. Annabeth was looking determined and calm, quite unlike how he felt. He knew that it was at this island he would meet his end. He hadn't told the others of the prophecy. Why take away any hope that they had by saying that their leader was doomed to die? Also, he couldn't face Annabeth with such a truth. She would be crushed. But he held on to the hope that maybe the Oracle lied, or there were some other meaning to _"the son of Poseidon, who fell Kronos, shall meet his end on the island of woes." _ Just like the last Great Prophecy, in which he thought he was destined to die, but it turned out he was not the hero but Luke, maybe this one has a loophole too. But he willed himself to focus on their quest.

"Get ready to land!" shouted Leo, the ship's repair boy or as he like to call himself, "_the Supreme Commander of Argo II_". Everyone braced themselves against the hull as the landed with a _bump,_ on the island's sandy beach. Everyone filed out in order from the Roman Camp, while the Camp Half-Blood demigods loitered down the steps taking their own time. They knew from the prophecy that whatever they had to face was inside the mountain. Percy felt quite nervous looking at the mountain. Percy and mountains didn't go together. The last time, he had blown up a volcanic mountain, displaced half a million people and unleashed Typhon. He looked at Annabeth. He could tell from her face that she was thinking of the same thing. She looked at him, her startling grey eyes filled with mixed emotions. He had gotten pretty good at reading her face. He could see that she was afraid for them, yet determined to get this quest over with. They trudged towards the mountain path, no one talking, which was strange, especially for Leo. Percy didn't think that kid could go more than five seconds without making some annoying comment. It just showed him how nervous everyone was.

They saw a path winding towards the heart of the mountain. "Well, that looks inviting," remarked Jason. "I still think that we need a plan on entering the mountain."

Jason's plan involved several of the male demigods disguising as girls, so it was not an option, for Percy at least. Percy voted to them just sneaking up inside the mountain without making much noise. They all knew what they had to do after they got in. The mountain was the lair of the giant Polyphemus. He had risen by sapping Hera's strength, but now, he grew stronger from the life force of the mountain. Their plan was to destroy the mountain and at least try to slow down the rise of Polyphemus to complete power. They decided to send Annabeth who had the invisibility cap to scout ahead.

"Annabeth, I still don't think you should go alone. If there _is_ anything in there, I don't want it hurting you," said Percy, looking worried.

"There is only one invisibility cap, and I am not going to let anyone else handle it," she states, glaring at Percy.

"Hey, that was one time, and I used it to help you, remember," said Percy, sheepishly bowing his head.

Annabeth waved her hand dismissively "Details, details."

She then proceeded to go up the slope towards the entrance.

"Annabeth, be careful," he told her as she put on her invisibility cap.

"As always," she replied.

Percy paces up and down the beach waiting for her to come back.

"Calm down, Percy," chided Piper. "Annabeth is very careful. She won't let herself be scared by monsters."

"Yeah, but still..." Percy knew he was whining, but he didn't care.

Then suddenly he fell, face first on the beach, getting sand all over his mouth.

He looked back to see Annabeth laughing her head off, and everyone else sniggering like crazy.

"Ha Ha, I am _so _laughing," said Percy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's funny and you know it, Seaweed brain," retorted Annabeth, smirking at him.

"Just tell us what you saw," he asked her.

She reported that she saw nothing but there was a strange smell. Monsters! Percy thought instinctively. But that didn't daunt him. He had singlehandedly slayed thousands of monsters so a few more didn't faze him. What he hated to fight were Cyclopes and hellhounds. They both reminded him of his half-brother and his pet dog. Thinking about the past reminded him of the prophecy. He suddenly felt that he needed to say something to his friends before he walked to his death,

"Guys," he started, " I don't know how to put this, but if something goes wrong, I want all of you to know that it was an honour to fight beside you"

"It won't go wrong," Annabeth reassured him. He took comfort in her words though he knew she was mistaken. Even if he died, she would be with him till the end.

They slowly walked in through the entrance. The change from bright sunlight to opaque black was unnerving for his eyes. At last, as his eyes got used to the surroundings, Percy could see that they were in a huge inverted chasm. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and the he couldn`t see the sides of the mountain. There were many small tunnels to his left and right.

"We should go through one of the tunnels," he whispered. Even the whisper seemed to echo in the darkness making it seem a thousand times louder.

"Yeah, but which one? They all look exactly the same and even if we go through the right one, how will we know to get back." Leo whispered . Percy wished he had his friend with him, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had clear sight and she would probably know which way to go. Or Grover, who could play one of his path finding songs on his reed pipes. But Percy knew that he had to make the decision and quick.

'We'll go-" he started, when there was a small rustling sound from above. He looked around them. He saw took out his sword and the faint light from the sword made strange shadows on the walls.

"What was that?" Piper asked. She had her bronze knife Katopopris, out. Suddenly, in its reflection, Percy saw something fly above them. When he looked up, there was nothing. No one else seemed to have noticed it.

'Piper, look at you knife and tell me what you see,' he said. She looked and gasped, turning her head around the whole cavern.

'They are everywhere,' she whispered, agonized.

'What?' Annabeth asked.

Percy hit the button on his watch that expanded into a sheild. Using the underside, which was very shiny, he showed the others. Above them, floating in the air, were bat-like creatures that had faces like wolves. They were completely surrounded. The monster had known they were coming. They had walked into an ambush.

/

**Please Review, ...Also tell me if you guys have any ideas to how the story should go... I have yet to write the ending...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan...**

II

These monsters were nothing like what Percy had faced before. Leo, in his eagerness to see the monsters, pushed the sheild towards him and it fell from Percy`s hand with a _clang_. At the sound, all the monsters rose as one huge tornado and swamped them.

'We have to have something like a mirror to see them. Take anything you have that reflects ,' Piper shouted from amidst the blackness. Leo reached into his magic toolkit and took out shiny metal car parts and tossed it to everybody. Everyone began attacking the monsters by looking at their reflections and stabbing or slashing backwards.

'This is so weird!' Leo shouted as he stabbed a monster in eye without looking. Percy saw that Jason had the right idea. He just swung his gladius in a circle so that no monster could even get close to him.

'Do what Jason is doing,' Percy shouted when all of a sudden something scratched his face. He could feel warmth spreading across his cheek, but he ignored that and stabbed upward. There was screech and a thud.

'Percy, we have to go inside one of the tunnels, NOW!' screamed Annabeth.

Percy fought his way over to the closest tunnel on their left which looked the least threatening. The others followed him. They kept on running until they reached a small clearing. They all stopped, panting and clutching their sides.

'That was... fun,'panted Leo, bending down, holding his side. He had scratches across his face and arms and looked like he`d been dragged through a shredder. The others looked about the same. Jason had a cut on his arm and a wound that looked suspiciously like a bite.

'We should just rest here for a while now,' said Percy. Everyone agreed and they began to take out the nectar and ambrosia to heal their wounds.

Annabeth came up to him and offered him the flask of nectar. 'You should get that looked at when we get back,'she said indicating the scratch on his face.

'It`s fine,' he said, taking the flask and dropping a few drops on his face. He could feel the cut closing slowly.

'We should go slow on our rations or nectar and ambrosia. We may need it later,' said Jason.

'And we should get going. I don`t want to linger here for those bats to find me again.' chimed in Piper.

All of them agreed and walked into the dark void before them.

**I know this is not as much a cliff- hanger as the one before, but wait for the next chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Sorry for the really short chapter...**

III

Annabeth knew walking into the tunnel was a bad idea, but she had no other options. Going back would mean those weird bat things again. She shuddered at the thought. They were walking in a line touching the wall with their left hand, so they could know how to get back. She leaned to her side and saw Percy, who was at the start of their party. He was holding his sword in his left hand and walking forward with a determined look. She knew from the way he was acting that he was hiding something. Knowing how stubborn he was ,she knew that he wouldn`t tell her even if she asked.

She remembered how flustered he looked before they set off from camp. He, being the quest leader had gone alone to see Rachel, for the prophecy. When he came back, he was shaking and shivering. He had just said, that the way Rachel showed him the prophecy was really scary or something. When Chiron had asked him to recite the prophecy, he hesitated before rambling something about half-bloods and quests. Half the lines hadn't even rhymed. Annabeth knew then that he had seen or heard something in the prophecy that scared him. But, she chose to give him his privacy. He could tell her if he wanted to. She won't go prying if it was personal, something that he didn't want anyone else to know.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible ideas of what the prophecy could have been. It couldn't be that bad, she thought to herself.

They walked on until she could see another clearing . Suddenly, the wall beneath her hand crumbled and she lost her balance. She fell into the void that had not been there a moment ago. Before she could even scream, it closed up behind her.

Her last thought before she lost consiousness was how this was a pretty pathetic way to die.

**I know that this is a cliff-hanger... but you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter!  
Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Please, please, please review...I want to know what you guys think about it...**

IV

Percy led their group out of the tunnel into the new clearing before them. This clearing looked almost as big as the first room. All the maze-like tunnels were making him quite nervous as they reminded him of the Labyrinth. It's destroyed, he reminded himself, it can't be the Labyrinth, maybe a copy of it. That thought didn't comfort him either. As everyone filed into the clearing, he looked behind for Annabeth. She wasn't there. Maybe, she walked on ahead into the clearing, he said to himself. But, he still couldn't find her. And he couldn't shake off a feeling that there was something wrong.

"Hey guys, where's Annabeth?" he asked them.

" She was right behind me, " replied Piper. "where did she go?"

"She's not here," Percy was beginning to feel panicked.

'But she was here a minute ago, she can't just have vanished,"said Jason .

"Maybe she's still in the tunnel," said Percy. He started back, towards the tunnel when suddenly a huge rock thudded down and closed the way into the tunnel. Somebody or something, had thrown it so they couldn't escape. Immediately Percy understood. He turned around to see several huge figures looming in the dark with huge boulder-like objects in their hands. As far as he could see, there was no other exit from the cavern. They had walked into another trap.

**Another cliffhanger...( I am really going too much into them, aren't I ?) But, hey...wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**I know the real giant's name was Porphyrion... but I changed it because this giant is slightly different from how Riordan decribed...**

V

Annabth woke up dazed from her fall. She looked up to see a hideous face grinning evilly at her. There was repugnant smell all around the her like she was surrounded by skunks with instestinal problems. The face opened it's huge mouth to show fanged teeth. She realized that's where the smell came from.

"So, you are the young demigod that we've been waiting for," said the face. She turned away from the fresh blast of the its breath, which smelled worse than the initial smell. She looked down to see that she was high up somewhere, lying on a rock-hard surface. There was only a dim light from which she could see five long outcroppings from the rock in which she was lying.

"Do you know who I am?" roared the face. The light increased by a fraction of a degree and then she realized that this was Polyphemus. She could see his hair braided with knives and spears of unfortunate demigods, just like Jason had described. She saw that she was lying on his giant hand and the five outcroppings were his fingers. This giant was bigger and uglier than anything she had ever seen. She wondered how he even got into the mountain in the first place.

"Tongue- tied aren't you? My mother spared your life until now because you had a special part to play in her plan. You will be the root of the Olympus' downfall," he said. His breath was like being sprayed down with sewage water. Annebeth gasped for air and said, "I'd rather die than help you."

"That's the answer I was hoping for," replied the giant. He then sqeezed her hard until black spots danced before her eyes and she saw no more.

**Review! I would love to hear your opinions on this...! Any ideas on how it might end?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

VI

Percy saw that they were surrounded by Laistrygonians holding flaming cannonballs. Seriously, he thought, didn't these guys ever get tired of throwing cannonballs? He charged them and sliced the first one into monster dust. Jason followed, with Leo, both of them fighting like they had been training together for years.

Percy was still worried sick about Annabeth. He had just focused on getting to the heart of the mountain and placing the explosives. He never thought about if someone got lost or kidnapped. He felt angry at himself for his stupidity. He should have taken better care of her. Focus, he chided himself. He didn't have space for more mistakes. He would get her back, somehow. For now, he slashed and swirled his sword like a madman, until all the laistrygonians were reduced to dust. The others were staring at him.

"Do you always have to go so crazy when fighting mosters?" asked Leo.

Percy ignored his question and said"Don't you think that it was a little too easy, like they wanted us to win?"

He was hoping no one would agree, but no luck.

"Yeah, why else would they put monsters that we know we can beat?" said Jason.

"I think Geae wants us to reach whatever is on the other side,"replied Percy.

He did feel like it was too easy. Maybe something worse was waiting on the other end. "But whatever it is, we have no choice but to keep on going. We can't even turn back as the entrance is blocked." Also, if they went where Geae wanted to , maybe he would find Annabeth there. He didn't tell that to the others though.

"Lets try to find an exit from here now," said Jason. He started groping around the walls, feeling for any loose stones.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but doesn't that seem like it leads outta here?" came Leo's voice. Percy looked to where he was pointing, the ceiling. There was a black hole shaped like a manhole, wide enough for just one person to go through.

"That looks promising, but how do we get up there?"asked Piper.

"Old Superman, can carry us up, Beauty Queen," said Leo, turning around and smirking at Jason. Jason scowled and nodded. He didn't look too happy about carrying them. "I'll try, but you don't know if it would work. There isn't much air in here."

"I'll go first,"volunteered Percy. He wasn't going to lead the other into a trap like the other ones without checking it out first.

Percy stared into the hole and for a second he thought he saw Annabeth. He froze, staring at the ceiling. He saw nothing there; it was just an illusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

VII

"Hey, are you okay," asked Jason. He was getting a little freaked out by how Percy kept staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, of course," said Percy, shaking his head as if coming out of a trance

"Are you sure?"he asked Percy.

Percy nodded. Jason wasn't sure how to begin. Both the times he flew, it was when Piper was falling and he could catch her around her waist. But just lifting off from the ground, holding Percy was completely another matter. Jason wasn't even sure how to hold Percy without it being too weird. He decided it was no different from Piper. He imagined that Percy was falling and he had caught him.

Imagining that he held Percy and both of them shot up to the hole. The air here was thicker and seemed viscous, like a liquid. Jason could manupulate it easily. But there was no wind, so Jason had to use every ounce of his strength to get up there.

As they reached the hole, Percy reached for the edge and pushed himself upward. There was a _thud _and a grunt, like he had fallen on something hard.

Jason came back down, almost falling next to Leo and Piper. He felt tired, like an old man. His legs wobbled at the thought of bringing both Leo and Piper up there too. His energy felt drained. Maybe it was this mountain, he thought. It made them lose their energy faster.

"Hey, you okay up there?" he called, hoping Percy could hear him.

"Yeah, just a little dusty," replied Percy, coughing. " You won't believe what-"

Percy's voice was suddenly cut off with a strangled yelp.

"Percy!" Jason shouted.

Maybe Percy just tripped. Jason tried to fly up to check on him when the manhole sealed itself.

Jason flew up there with difficulty and pushed on the manhole to no avail. It wouldn't budge. Piper and Leo couldn't help him either as neither of them could fly. He began to feel that maybe this maze was designed to separate them. He wobbled back down to Leo and Piper. He fell to his knees because his legs felt like it couldn't take his weight. He just felt so tired.

Piper came and helped him up. She was looking at him in concern.

"Guys, we have to stay together," he said, making an effort to speak clearly. "We have to keep together. Polyphemus has already succeeded in separating Percy and Annabeth from our group. We should just wait it out here, until one of them comes back."

"But we have to help them," said Leo. "We can't just let them...we have to at least look for them"

Jason knew that he was going to say _die _but had stopped himself. As horrible as that was, it was a possibility. Jason couldn't even think about that.

"We'll not be idle here," he said. "We are more or less in the centre of the mountain. We can set up the explosives and prime them while waiting for them to come back. Then we'll blow this mountain sky-high to Olympus."

Even as Jason said that, he heard a deep rumble from around the walls, like a giant was walking through them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan  
I seem to be writing two chapters a day and I have exams next week! I am seriously distracted because I want to write this...I can't help it...  
I'll try and finish two more chapters if I can...**

**Review! :)**

VIII

Percy coughed in the dark, musty room. It was dark and he had only the dim light from his sword. He could see golden weapons lying in a heap in the middle of the room. He had begun to tell Jason of this when he tripped on something and the manhole closed by itself. Great. Now he was separated from the others and he had no idea where to go. At least Jason had the explosives.

He hoped they had enough sense to set them up, so that no matter what, they could at least blow up the mountain. That was what they had come here for.

He got up slowly and walked around the room. It was small and smelled like dust and mothballs. Percy wondered where the pile of weapons came from. Some even had dried crusted things on them that looked suspiciously like blood.

Percy shuddered and thought that they were probably from demigods, _like me_. No, he shouldn't think like that. He should try to find a way out. He groped around the darkness, wishing he had at least a light. His fingers curled around what he hoped was a switch.

He pressed it and suddenly the whole room was filled with light. What a bulb and a switch were doing in the middle of a mountain, Percy had no idea. He looked around and saw that there was no exit. There were just four walls, a floor and a ceiling.

He deduced that this maze was made by a copycat inventor, who took Dedealus' idea for his own. He had hoped that he would never have to enter the Labyrinth, but apparently, that hope was in vain. Whoever had designed this was almost as good as Dedealus. Except that this one didn't lead to anywhere in the world. The whole maze was just stuck inside this stupid island. Percy knew that if the maze wanted, it could strand him inside the mountain forever. But strangely, that wasn't what the maze was doing. Or he hoped not.

He thought of how Deadalus had given up his life to destroy his worst creation, the Labyrinth. And here, some idiot had replicated it.

Thinking of Dedealus made him think of Mrs. O'Leary and Camp half-Blood and Annabeth. He had to find her. She had to be alive. He knew that he was doomed to die anyway, but she should survive. She had to .

Frustrated, he kicked a golden shield lying on the ground and it hit the wall with a clanging sound. There was small grinding sound and the wall smoothly slid to the side, like a door. Percy slowly got up and looked through it to see a steep slope like a slide leading from the wall. It was pitch black and he couldn't see where it led. He decided to risk it. It was either this way, or wait until some monster found him. Also, he felt like this would lead him to Annabeth somehow. He closed his eyes and jumped.

**Hope you guys liked it...(I love cliff hangers for some reason)...  
Review...review...review...*puppy dog eyes***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan sadly...:( **

IX

Percy felt like a kindergartener as he slid down the slide. He had to admit, this was not so bad. At least he didn't have to walk. He could see a little in front of him. The slide kept on going until... oh no... it dropped into a chasm.

Oh, this was just classic, he thought to himself, sarcastically. Percy grappled around the sides to try and stop the fall, but the walls were too smooth. He had to stop somehow or he would be... he didn't even know what.

The chasm looked dangerously close. He racked his brains trying for anything that might save him. Ha! If Annabeth were here, she would have made some witty comment like _I didn't know you had brains!_ or _Your head is full of kelp, Seaweed Brain_.

Thinking of here made him focus. He had to get to her He had an idea. He twisted himself, so that his head was facing the chasm, and his feet were away from it. Then he rolled for all was worth. It worked. He slowed down his fall as he kept rolling perpendicular to his fall. He managed to find a sharp jutting-out rock to grip.

Then, he saw that the slide had split into two parts. One going into the chasm, the other away from it. He decided he would try that one, but he was more cautious this time. Instead of sliding, he walked slowly, pressing his arms against both sides of the tunnel to get some leverage. The slope gradually became level ground where he could walk properly. He realized that he must be somewhere deep undergound. It was then that he heard it.

"Percy!, I'm here. Help me!" came a voice clear as day. Percy could swear on his life that it was Annabeth's. He started running towards the voice through the tunnel. It was straight without any twist or turns. He ran until he came to a room, dark except for a dull light overhead. In the middle, a huge rock towered above him. This was where the voice came from. The rock moved into the light; it was Polyphemus. And in his hand, he held Annabeth.

**This is more of a Percabeth story really...I think that's where it's going...**

**Anyways...Review... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**please excuse any spelling errors...**

**X**

Polyphemus was huge. He was bigger than his brother Polybotes, and uglier, which Percy hadn't believed possible. In his hair hung all kinds of weapons such as swords and javelins. Percy thought that the giant had a weird sense of fashion.

He squinted his eyes to see better. From what he could see, Annabeth was gagged and bound. She was wriggling and twisting, trying to loosen the giant's grip. She could not have been the one that called him.

"Confused, boy?" roared the giant, interrupting Percy's train of thought. The giant's voice echoed through the cavern. "It's not just the Cyclopes who can imitate voices. We giants have been doing that for ages." He then screwed up his face to mimic Annabeth's and said " _Oh, Percy, help me."_

His imitation was so good that Percy almost believed it. He shook himself out of his daze. He saw Annabeth looking at him. She was wildly signaling at with her eyes to run, to save himself and leave her. He would never do that. Even if he died, he would save her.

"Let her go, you fiend," he cried, trying to act braver than he felt. "What do you want with her?"

"You must be wondering why I chose her," said Polyphemus, grinning. Percy could see fanged teeth that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a millennia.

Percy hadn't noticed it when he came in, but every time the giant opened his mouth, it smelled worse than dragon breath. And he had enough of that to last him a lifetime. He thought that making people smell dragin breath would have been a good punishment in the Fields of Punishment. Percy made a mental note to pass that on to Hades, then he remembered that he won't be getting out of here alive. He made himself focus.

"This mountain will not last much longer," the giant thundered. "Its strength is weakening as mine grows stronger. I needed something else to gain my strength from. So, why not a demigod? I chose this one, because I knew it would be her that would cause you the most pain. See, my mother hates you above all other demigods. She is still angry at you for killing Polybotes and she wants revenge." The giant smiled again, towering over him.

Percy knew that he could never take on this giant on his own. He would need a god to help him, and Terminus was not anywhere near. He could only hope on his Dad. After Zeus decreed no contact from gods to demigods, he hadn't heard from his dad. But, maybe this time, he could. A plan began to form in his mind.

"I have a better deal," he said confidently. After all, he had nothing else to lose. "Let me take her place, and in exchange you let her and my friends leave safely from this island. No harm of any kind should come to them. You have to swear upon the River Styx."

"You would give your life to save your girlfriend's. How noble," sneered Polyphemus. " I will swear on the River Styx, if you do too."

"Percy, no, you can't," cried Annabeth. Her gag had fallen off and anguish was clear on her face.

How could he say that he was doomed to die on this quest? She woud never accept that and fighting against prophecies never worked. He had no other choice.

"I swear, on the River Styx, that I'll do exactly as I said I would, if you keep your end of the bargain."

"No, Percy," screamed Annabeth. Percy pretended not to hear her. If he did, he could never go through with his plan.

"Then I too swear, Perseus Jackson, that I'll let this demigod and your friends leave this island safely if you keep your end of the bargain," growled Polyphemus.

He lowered Annabeth onto the ground. She stumbled and ran straight into his arms, crying. "What did you do? Why would you do that? You can't ever leave this place. You'll die," she sobbed.

He hugged her back. He couldn't tell her. She would never agree to let him stay. Most probably, she would stay back with him and she couldn't let that happen. So, he whispered in her ear, "I've got a plan. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

He stood up straight and said to giant, "I would like to say goodbye to my friends, before they go."

"Sure, half-blood. Go ahead, I won't stop you unless you try to get off this island," said the giant.

Percy felt suspicious at why he gave in so easily. Then he understood. It was to torture him. So that Percy could see his friends yet not go with them. Oh, if he only knew Percy's plan.

"I won't," he promised and he dragged Annabeth who was sobbing hysterically now. He took her down another exit hoping it would lead to Jason and the others.

After some time he stopped. He held her softly in his arms and said, "I do have a plan, and it involves all of us getting out of here alive." He hated lying to her, but what other way was there? "The four of you have to get on the warship, and head out into the sea. After you have gone out of sight, I'll come back and pretend to stay there, but the next day, I'll just jump into the sea and follow you guys. See, I didn't promise to stay here. I just gave him permission to take me as a prisoner, which was technically, _your_ place. It'll work out."

By then Annabeth had stopped sobbing and was listening attentively. He hoped that in her distress, she would miss several gaping loopholes in his plan, like how he could escape the next day, or that taking Annabeth's place would also mean acting as a fertilizer to Polyphemus.

She didn't. She just listened and nodded at the end, clinging to hope. How he hated to dash it. But dash it he must, if his friends were to survive.

He had known that when he agreed to take her place, Polyphemus would use Percy's strength to grow stronger. Percy could already feel a small weakening of his power. It was beginning. He had to stop it and soon. Percy held Annabeth's arms and plunged deeper into the tunnel.

**Phew! that was a hard chapter... lots of drama in this one...also the theory is, how the giant used Hera to rise... except this time he's using demigods to become stronger...**

**Thanks to all the people to reviewed... You guys are my inspiration to keep writing...:)**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan...**

XI

They kept on walking until they reached the room that Percy had came through, with the gold weapons. Percy understood that the maze obeyed the giant's will. When he had wanted to find Annabeth, the tunnel had led him there, because the giant wanted it to. And now the giant wanted to torture Percy, hence letting him go back to his friends.

The manhole opened up again silently, as he neared it. Below, he could see Jason, Leo and Piper huddled together. Leo had built a fire without smoke to keep them warm.

He called out loudly, "Guys, up here."

Leo jumped so hard, that his fire went out.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed. "Did you have to shout though? Do you know how hard it was to get a fire going in this stupid place?" Leo seemed to get angrier by the second. Percy could see that they all had been worried about him.

"Annabeth is here too," said Percy, hoping to reassure them. "I rescued her from the giant. I saw him. He's here."

Percy then slowly helped Annabeth down into the clearing with the help of Jason. He then lowered himself down and Jason caught him and gently put him on the ground. Percy could see that it made Jason really tired.

"You saw the giant?" said Piper. Her voice was shriller than usual. Percy could see that she was more scared than she was letting on.

"Yes, he had captured Annabeth, but I made a deal with him. You guys have to get out of this island, now. I'll tell you the whole story as we go."

Percy looked around and saw that Jason and the others had set the bombs in place, ready for detonation. He whistled, "Good job with the greek fire. Where is the the detonator?"

"It's in my pocket and the whole place is rigged to blow at the touch of a button," said Leo.

As they were talking, they saw another entrance open up behind them. Sunlight poured in and Percy realized that this was the beach. Percy had no idea how. He thought that they were in the heart of the mountain. But, he guessed that the giant wanted them to go that way. "Let's go that way."

As they ran, Percy recounted the whole story editing out his own plan. He couldn't break it to them either that his mortality was dooomed.

"Wait," exclaimed Piper. "You promised to stay on this island? Percy how could you?"

"Don't panic," he said. "I said, I would take Annabeth's place. She was the hostage, so I am the hostage now. I didn't say anything about staying on this island or not trying to escape."

"Phew," she sighed. "You had me scared for a second there."

As they reached the warship, he told them to take the warship in boat mode. That way, he could control the seas and get them out of there quicker. Jason looked too tired to argue about whether he could have controlled the winds to get them out.

Piper hugged Percy and went into the warship.. She called Annabeth to help her move some of the things inside. Leo looked even more awkard than he normally did, as Percy gave him a farewell hug too. "Good luck, Sea Boy," said Leo. "keep yourself safe."

Jason lagged back until he was the only one left.

He looked at the beach avoiding Percy's eyes and said, "you know, I noticed something strange about your story. You said that the giant was sapping the strength off Annabeth and growing stronger. So if you take her place, wouldn't the same thing happen to you?"

Percy looked at him. Jason's eyes showed nothing but concern. Percy couldn't keep the truth from him any longer. Maybe Jason could help Annabeth understand later on, why he was doing this.

"Yes," he said. "I was hoping that no one would catch that. But that is what was meant to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, his face quizzical.

Percy knew that the time had come for him to reveal the prophecy. "Before we set off, my friend Rachel, the Oracle told me the prophecy."

"Yeah, you told us that one, something about demigods going to some mountain or something." Jason was horrible at remembering stuff.

"That was not the real prophecy actually," admitted Percy.

Jason smiled at him, "We kind of figured that out. So, what was the real prophecy?"

Percy began reciting

"_Half-Bloods of strength shall go to the west  
Their wits, their strength and wills shall be at test  
But one shall cease to come back home  
As all the others sail to Rome  
The son of Neptune that fell Kronos  
Shall meet his end on the island of woes.  
Yet, because of his sacrifice  
He shall save countless lives"_

As Percy finished the prophecy, Jason's eyes grew wider until that looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "You knew this?" he choked out. "You knew that you would die and still you came? Why?"

"I didn't want to scare Annabeth and I couldn't let you guys go alone on this quest. I won't be coming back with you. You have to talk some sense into Annabeth. You have to help her understand that this is my choice. Promise me"

"I...I'll try," Jason said, looking down. Percy was glad that he could tell someone of this at last. It felt like a huge burden was off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Jason. For what its worth, you are a great friend."

Jason still looked dazed, but he smiled slightly. "You too, Percy," he said.

Jason walked back into the warship and Percy saw that Annabeth was waiting at the doorstep. She had been awfully quiet, showing how shaken she was. He went up to her and said, "I'll catch up with you, later. I love you, Wise Girl."

She sniffed. Her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying. "I love you too Seaweed Brain. Escape from here fast. I'll be waiting for you."

Percy blanched at that. This was not going the way he intended. He hoped, now that Jason knew, he would make her understand that he had to do this. To keep her safe.

He hugged her and told her to go back inside. She slowly went back in, glancing at him every five seconds, as if she was afraid to let him out of her sight. As she went in, the warship's door closed. It's hull began to expand and contract until it looked like a very high-tech fishing boat. He could see Leo at the controls, slowly steering the ship into the water. He looked up to see Jason, Piper and Annabeth on the deck. Jason looked at him and nodded. Piper waved goodbye. Annabeth just kept looking at him until the ship cleared the beach. Percy willed the currents to push the boat faster, away from the island. He stood there until the boat looked like a miniature speck in the distance.

He then took out of his pocket a worn looking detonator, which he had swiped from Leo's pocket when he hugged him. He turned back at the mountain and muttered, "Guess it's showtime."

**Cliff hanger time!**

** Review! your reviews keep me writing!...:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan...*_Dang it!*_**

XII

Annabeth couldn't believe that she agreed to let Percy stay on that island. Even if it was for a day, she couldn't bear the thought of him going back into that mountain. She tried to keep herself from crying as the ship slid into the water. Percy was staring at her intently. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She had always prided herself in being able to handle situations calmly. She had lost her cool back in the mountain when Percy had promised the giant that he would stay there. But that was an exception. She had been so afraid, not for herself, but for him. Him being the perfect gentleman, and being so noble...she thought to herself.

She still couldn't bring herself to ask him about whatever was troubling him. She had hoped that he would tell her but he didn't. Don't worry, she told herself, you'll see him tomorrow. She had complete confidence in his swimming skills. What she didn't have confidence in was how he seemed to calm, cool and collected. She thought that with such a dangerous plan, shouldn't he have felt a little nervous, scared about what he was about to do?

She looked at the beach and realized that she could no longer see him. The island began to look enormous, as they sailed farther away from it, the mountain looming higher than the clouds. It looked very ominous and she wondered again, why they went there. If Percy was staying there, they couldn't blow up the mountain. So, their whole quest was a complete waste.

She thought about how hideous the giant was. She wouldn't admit to anyone but he had scared her out of her wits. All that talk about using her to grow stronger. She shuddered. She thought about how brave Percy seemed to be, confidently challenging the giant and cleverly making a twisted deal with him.

Then, she bolted upright. Wait a minute, she thought. Percy said that to take her place would mean just a hostage, but the giant was going to use her to gain strength. Wouldn't that mean,now the giant would use him?

At that moment, Leo cried out from the controls "Hey, guys, have you by chance taken the detonator remote. It's not in my pocket."

Annabeth began hyperventilating. She now understood Percy's plan.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Jason. He looked slightly guilty as if he was hiding something, but she couldn't think about that right now. Percy, he had lied to her.

"Percy tricked us," she gasped. "He never meant to come back. He took the detonator. He is going to sacrifice himself to save us. " She understood his whole plan. That was why he had looked to calm. He was ready to die.

"What?" asked Piper, aghast.

Leo came from the control room. "What happened? Whats everyone shouting about?" he asked.

"It's Percy. He means to sacrifice himself to save us," said Piper.

"I'm sorry guys," cut in Jason, before they could continue. "He told me about it. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He said that he had a prophecy about it." Jason recited the prophecy.

Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. That was his secret, what he had been hiding from her. That he was marked for death.

"Why would he come, then?" she wailed. "If he knew, why would he come?"

"He said that he couldn't let you go alone," said Jason. "He said he couldn't leave any of us-"

"We can go back for him," cut in Leo. "We can still turn back for him." He ran into the control room and began fiddling with the switches.

A few minutes later he came back, looking frazzled. "I can't control the ship," he admitted. "It's like something else is pushing it forward at this immense pace."

Annabeth looked outside and saw that they were zipping by faster than a hippocampi. "It's Percy," she muttered. " he's controlling the waters, so that we can't turn back for him."

She still couldn't understand why he would do that. How could he be so selfish. Did he think that sacrificing himself would change anything? Why hadn't he thought of her. What she would feel?

At that second, a huge _BOOM_ echoed though the ship. Its hull shuddered and the ship lurched sickeningly as a blast of wind hit them. The warship sowed down considerably.

"No!" she cried. She could see it, even from there; A huge mushroom cloud-like column of smoke coming from where the island used to be. The island was completely destroyed, with Percy in it.

**Now I know what this looks like...hehe... you'll just have to wait for the next chapter...:)**

**Any bright guesses about whats gonna happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

***_B__ah!(kicks a table and stubs toe in the process-Ouch)*_**

XIII

Percy walked back towards the mountain holding the detonator in his hand determined to get this over with, one way or the other. This time, as he went in, nothing attacked. The maze didn't even try to fool him. He got to the giants room as soon as he entered the tunnel. There was even a light guiding his way. He guessed that now, Polyphemus didn't want anything to hurt him, as he was Polyphemus' strength.

He came into the room to see Polyphemus waiting for him.

"Said goodbye to your friends?" he mocked. "Cause you won't see them again." He began rocking back and forth, shaking with laughter. Percy wondered what he was so happy about.

"What's it to you?"he said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

The giant laughed, "It was a trap. You were our main target. Out of all the demigods today, you are the most powerful. And you could only be contained by your own free will. That girl was nothing. She was just the bait to get to you. And now I'll grow stronger than I ever could, through you." He roared with laughter at his good luck.

Percy was unnverved. He was the most powerful demigod? That was gratifying, even if it meant that he was going to die. Then he realized, if the giant gained power from him, he would become unstoppable. He had to stop him now.

Percy was beginning to feel weaker, like his strength was being slowly drained. He realized that he wouldn't have that much time left.

"Well,then," he shouted. "Enjoy the few minutes you have left Polyphemus cause you are going to die."

"And how are you going to do that?" mocked the giant. He seemed completely confident that it could never happen. Percy wasn't so sure either, but he had to try

Percy closed his eyes and called on his father with all his might. After Zeus decreed no contacts with their children, his father had not talked to him. He hoped at least now, his father would listen to him. This was a life or death situation.

_Dad,_ he prayed._ I offer you my life,help me destroy this giant so that his menace is ended once and for all._

He then took out the detonator from his pocket. When the giant saw the remote, his eyes grew round with fear. "You wouldn't..." he began, shocked.

"Yes, I would," said Percy. Hoping that his dad had listened to him, he pressed the button.

The floor exploded beneath his feet and Percy felt pain so bad that he wished he could die, anything to stop the pain. He felt like everything was burning and being shredded at the same time... his heart, his lungs...he couldn't breathe. Then everything went black and Percy thankfully sank into oblivion, knowing no more.

**This doesn't look so good for Percy does it? As I said before... It's not what you think... unless you're thinking the right thing... in which case its exactly what you think...  
****Anyways... keep waiting for the next chapter...**

** because this is like the climax, i am thinking that i should wait a little bit more time before uploading the next chapter...keep the suspense. ..*evil grin***

**Let me know your thoughts on that!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan...yadda...yadda...yadda...**

**Yeah! Finally The Chapter is up! Sry to keep you guys waiting...even if it was for a day...**

XIV

When Percy opened his eyes, he saw his father looking at him. Poseidon was smiling kindly at him. He wondered if he was dead. Shouldn't he be? He remembered the explosion and that was it.

"Dad?" he questioned. Maybe this was some sort of a dream, he thought. His dad wasn't allowed to talk to him.

Poseidon nodded.

"What happened?" asked Percy. He still felt dazed and dizzy but also strong. It was a weird feeling. He flexed his arms. There was no pain. He looked at them, thinking that they were probably burned beyond recognition. They were smooth and perfect; not a scratch on them.

"I was a fool, Percy," said his dad. "I should never have agreed to drop contact with you. It was because I failed to stand up to my brother that this happened."

"What happened?" asked Percy again, nearly bursting with curiosity.

"I almost lost you." Poseidon's voice was nearly a whisper as he said that. "But I listened to you at the end, and we both destroyed the giant."

"How?" Percy asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad _had_ listened to him.

"As you blew up the mountain, I opened a pathway straight to Tartarus, and Polyphemeus dropped like a stone," his father said. "Then I saw you. When I found you, you were almost dead. I had to make the choice and fast."

"What choice?" Percy asked, puzzled. "If I was almost dead, then why am I fine now? What happened with the prophecy? It said I would meet my end on this island."

"The prophecy meant that you would meet the end of your mortal life," cleared his father.

"Mortal life? But, if I meet the end of my mortal life...then I am immortal now?" Percy couldn't believe himself. He looked at himself over again. There was nothing, not even a burn mark. His skin looked so healthy that it was almost glowing. He felt within himself a strength, such as he had never felt before; like he could do anything.

"You made me a god?" he said, half to himself. Percy tried to get his head around that. It seemed too much. Maybe he _was _dreaming this right now. He pinched himself hard. "Ouch, that hurt". So, this was true. He was a god. An actual Olympian god.

As soon as he said that, he knew that it was true. Something stirred within him.

" You made me a god," he whispered again, in a daze. He felt happy. He could see Annabeth again without having a doomsday hanging over him.

"Uhmm...about that," said Poseidon, as if reading his thoughts, " As a god, you won't be able to stay permanently with a mortal. We are just not meant to in one place like that."

"Like ADHD gods?" asked Percy.

"Yes, kind of like that," clarified his father. "It's more like you won't be able to capture your essence in one place without disintigrating the human."

Percy blanched at the thought. "Wait," he said. "Am I seeing you in your true form?" He had never before seen a god in their true form, as any mortal would disintigrate at the sight.

"Yes," said Poseidon.

" Even if I don't stay permanently, can I still see Mom?" asked Percy. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his mom thinking that he was dead.

"Yes, you can go see them. But because you are immortal, they can't stay with you forever. They have to pass on," said his dad.

Percy thought about how this might change things between him and Annabeth. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought.

He tried getting up. He thought he would feel sore, but his body jumped out of the bed like it was full of energy.

"Come, I'll show you around," said Poseidon.

Percy followed his dad out of the room. Ony then, did he realize that they were underwater. He was in Poseidon's palace.

The palace looked even better at nighttime. The pearls gleamed a pale white, giving just enough light to see the surroundings. The night light made the corals and sea creatures a different colour. Everything was a richer, deeper blue, shimmering as schools of fish swam by. It all looked clearer and brighter through his new eyes.

"You can go to your mom now, she must be worried sick," said Poseidon, walking beside him.

"How do I get there? Do I have to walk?" Percy couldn't imagine walking all the way to New York. Maybe he could take a cab after swimming back to the shore.

"No son, you can will your essence to dissolve and appear there. It's a fast form of flying," said his dad.

"How can I do that?" He was now itching to try it out.

"Just close your eyes and imagine yourself wherever you want to go, visualize yourself there."

Percy closed his eyes and imagined himself at his mom's apartment. He imagined he could smell her blueberry muffins and her blue chocolate chip cookies. He imagined he could hear her voice and Paul's. Then he realized that he could actually hear her voice. She was sobbing and Paul was comforting her in a soothing voice. He opened his eyes to see that he was at his mom's apartment. She was hunched over the table. Paul was holding her hand, while she sobbed, holding a picture of Percy in her hand.

"Uhmm," he cleared his throat, because it didn't seem like anyone realized that he was there. "mom?"

Paul turned around slowly, His face paled when he saw Percy. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which was technically was Percy should have been.

His mom hadn't heard him. Paul tapped her shoulder and signalled her to turn around. After she did, the silence was so thick that it could be cut like butter. His mom looked shocked, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Percy?" she asked at last, her voice tentative, as if she was afraid of the answer. "Is that ...Is that really you?"

"Yes, mom. Its me," He hated to see her so broken and frail. He stepped forward and hugged her. He had missed her so much. She stood like a statue as if she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"But, they told me you died. How..." Her voice was filled with hurt and her forehead sketched with worry.

"Yeah... about that," he started. "I almost did, but dad saved me." He then recounted the whole story, just excluding the parts where he was ready to sacrifice himself. He made it sound like he had no other choice. After he was done with the story, his mother looked stunned. Paul looked at him with new- found wonder.

"So, you are a god?" he asked. "An actual Olympian god?"

"yeah, I guess so," said Percy. He was beginning to feel a little embarrassed by how his parents looked at him; in awe.

"Wow,"mouthed Paul. "_A god_."

His mom began to look like herself again. "You have to go see Annabeth," she chided. "That poor girl has been crying her eyes out since she got back,"

"How long was I gone?" he asked. He didn't know how much time had passed after the explosion.

"You were missing for ten days, honey. Now go to her." His mom still had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, mom," said Percy. "I'll miss you."

"You can come see me from time to time," she said. " And I have Paul, so don't worry. Goodbye son"

Percy took one more look at his mom, before he closed his eyes and visualized himself at Camp Half-Blood.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the stables on a pile of horse poop.

**How did you like it? Yes, Percy becomes a god... If you have any suggestion as to what kind of god he should be, tell me! I was thinking god of sea breeze, but other ideas are welcome!**

**Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and you know the drill...**

XV

Percy sighed. He would have to work on the transporting thing later. He imagined himself clean and all traces of horse poop vanished from under his feet.

"That's pretty cool," he muttered to himself.

He slowly walked outside taking care not to step on anymore manure. He walked into the sunlight, blinking away the brightness of the sun. A few demigods were going about their business as usual. When they saw him, they stopped still in the tracks, thunderstruck. He ignored them and walked towards the Big House where he knew Chiron would be. Hopefully Annabeth was with him.

As he entered, he saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair form, staring into the fire. He looked forlorn and depressed and Percy could guess why. Just as he had hoped, Annabeth was also there. She was sitting next to him looking miserable. Annabeth stirred as he walked in. She and Chiron stared at him as they couldn't believe their eyes. Percy couldn't blame them. He understood what it would feel like to have someone you love come back from the dead. Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Annabeth just gaped.

"So," Percy began, awkwardly."I'm not dead." He shuffled his feet, uncomfortable with their stares.

Annabeth began to walk in a daze towards him. Percy thought she was going to hug him, so he gave a small smile and raised his arms. Then she launched herself at him, punching every inch of him that she could reach.

"Ow! Stop that, get off, Ouch," he cried.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what I was going through?" she yelled. Her eyes looked too bright and she looked like she might start throwing things at him. He hoped that he was impervious to glass and wood. There were too many options for her to choose from.

"Wait,"he pleaded. "Hear me out."

She stopped trying to kill him and hugged him, sqeezing the life out of him, figuratively.

"..can't breath..." he managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry," she began crying. "It's just...I missed you, Seaweed Brain. I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't," he promised. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Chiron had recovered from his shock and was scrutinizing him in a way that made him very self-consious.

Percy began to tell them the story, trying to make his own accounts less scary. It didn't work. When he reached the part about the prophecy, Annabeth blurted out "Percy, how could you hide something as important as that prophecy from me?If you had told me, we could have figured it out together."

"I didn't want to scare you," he said. "I couldn't bear the thought of what you would feel if you knew that I was doomed to die."

Annabeth began to look mutinous, so Percy decided to continue with the story before she could begin lecturing him again. After he finished, the air was heavy with silence. Chiron was the first to say anything. "That's a first.I have taught heroes for more than a thousand years yet none of them were turned into godsl on their deaths."

"What kind of god are you?" asked Annabeth looking curious. Percy felt flustered. He hadn't asked his dad that. He tried to see what he could do, but he didn't feel any different. Maybe he didn't have any superpowers. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe, something to do with the sea...I really don't feel any different." He hoped he had some awesome powers like shooting lasers from his eyes or something...but he didn't think that was likely...

"But..if you are a god..," stammered Annabeth, looking completely perplexed. "If you are a god... that means you are immortal... you never will age or die..."

Percy stepped forward and put her arms around her. "Just because I don't age or die, doesn't mean that I can't stay with you. I'll always be with you." Percy knew that gods tended not to stay permanently with mortals, but he vowed to himself, that he would be the first.

Annabeth hugged him again, tears slowly streaming down her face. She let go and said, "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too." Percy hugged her wishing this moment would never end.

And in a way it never did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

Ten years later

Percy walked into the throne room at Olympus. Today was the winter solistice when all the god were present. He walked up and took his seat, next to his dad's chair. He looked around to see that most the gods were here already. Only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena weren't present. He wondered where they were. He remembered how long ago, he was once scared of these fifteen foot tall gods, but now he knew much better. Most of the gods, spare a few, were just squabbling brothers and sisters. He had been with them long enought to know their petty fights. He had unknowingly become their referee, stopping their fights before it got started.

By then, Zeus walked in followed by his father and then Hades and Athena. His father looked at him and winked, his eyes twinkling. Percy smiled to see his dad in such a good mood. All of them took their seats. He could see that they just had a serious talk. Zeus began by talking about the monsters that had returned during the Great Stirring were almost all, back in Tartarus. "I would also like to thank...um..."he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out, "...young Percy Jackson for his bravery...um... and resourcefulness in capturing these monsters." Zeus looked like he had just eaten dirty gym socks.

Poseidon and Hades looked at each other, grinning at their brother's discomfort.  
"It seems that I was wrong..." continued Zeus, his face getting redder at each word, "...about Percy's ability to catch the monsters and his courage...in the face of danger... For that, he will be granted his wish."

Percy blinked. He thought that he hadn't heard right. His had only one wish all this time. He couldn't believe that they might actually grant it. He looked to his father for confirmation. He smiled and nodded, encouragingly. He looked at Athena. She looked back, the slight curve in her lips suggesting a mere hint of a smile. She had never done anything but glare at him after he was made immortal...well, before too. Her smile confirmed it. He rose to his feet, grinning broadly. `I accept your gift, Lord Zeus, with pleasure.`

"For the first time," Zeus muttered. He was still sore about Percy refusing his gift the first time.

"Can I go now,"he asked. Zeus nodded. Percy visualized himself at Camp Half-Blood. He opened his eyes and found a pair of starling grey eyes staring into his.

"Percy!" cried Annabeth. She was wearing the orange t-shirt and brown pants, her golden curls cascading on her shoulders. She looked dazzling. Even after all these years, she didn't look much different from the twelve year old Annabeth he first met. He had changed his form according to Annabeth's age, so that it wouldn't be awkward. He looked like he was around twenty seven. At twenty six, Annabeth was a trainer at Camp Half-Blood. She was teaching the new recruits about Greek and Roman architecture. Percy honestly felt a little bad for them because he knew that if Annabeth got started about architecture, she would keep on going until Olympus fell.

" Hey," he said, giving her a quick kiss. " I missed you."

"You just saw me today morning," she said, laughing. " you are still a Seaweed Brain. Making you a god of swordsmanship or whatever else you are **(courtesy of percyjacksonfan16) **didn't change anything, really."

Percy scowled playfully. He was used to her teasing by now. "I am not exactly a god of swordsmanship. I am just good at it. I am actually...well..I still don't know. I just know that I can still control water, so I guess I'm god of ..Gah!...I don't really want to know.." It was strange but the gods refused to tell him his powers, because he had to figure it out for himself. The only thing that he felt he was good at was sword-fighting and being underwater. He still hadn't figured out a superpower for both of them combined.

"Anyways," he continued. "Call me Seaweed Brain again, and I won't tell you the really good news." He pretended to pout.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You are such a baby sometimes." She punched him lightly on his arm. He didn't feel it, of course. One of the perks of becoming immortal, you don't get hurt easily.

He had missed her. Even though he had seen her this morning, she never ceased to dazzle him. He imagined that he must be the only god who ever stayed with a mortal for so long. He couldn't believe that it was ten years. It seemed like yesterday that both of them had gone on his first quest. The quest that had changed his whole life.

"I have some news for you," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him questioningly. "the gods have decided to grant me a wish. Guess what I wished for."

Her eyes widened, whether with fear or excitement, Percy couldn't tell. "Of course, I won't do anything without your permission." He stammered. He felt hot and awkward at what he was about to ask. What if she refused him? He couldn't bear that. But he had to try.

He bent down onto his knees and opened a little jewel box that he kept just for this occasion. Annabeth gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring embedded with pearls that glistened in the sunlight. "Annabeth Chase, I promise to love and honour you forever. Will you agree to be my immortal wife?"

He looked into her eyes trying to read her emotions. He couldn't decide what she was going to say. What if he had asked her too soon? Maybe he should have waited longer before springing the question.

"Yes," whispered Annabeth, barely making a sound. As he looked, her eyes filled with tears and she bent down and hugged him. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes."

She was laughing and crying at the same time. Percy hugged her back. He couldn't believe it. Now he would never have to leave Annabeth. Both of them could live up in Olympus forever.

**Yay! I'm done! Hope you guys liked it... I am working on another book called the "The return of the lightning thief" right now... It about how Percy accidentally traveled back into his past... Go check it out!**

**And as always don't forget to...REVIEW! :D**


End file.
